


Fairness and Fortune

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: After months of awkward side glances and blushing redder than a tomato, Qrow branwen finally managed to ask Summer on a date. But what he didn’t count on was his semblance making it a night they’d never forget.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 10





	Fairness and Fortune

Although Vale was a beautiful city, it arguably became even more radiant at night. City lights mirroring the stars; A city filled with life and joy. Never had a city felt so alive. But in spite of all of Vale’s warmth, Qrow couldn’t help but feel out of place. For a young man who only knew the wilds of Anima, scraping by each day with a tribe of thieves; It was... overwhelming to say the least.

The young man’s mind raced in every direction, unable to focus on any single thing. After all, how could he remain calm? It had taken all his courage to even ask Summer out, nevermind her answer being  **yes** . His heart had nearly lept out of his chest that day. And now he was here, waiting for her… with so many  _ people _ around. Qrow paced nervously, avoiding every stranger and passerby he could, begging his semblance not to cause any trouble. But as his delight and fear danced in turmoil, a voice pierced through the crowds.

“ **_Qrow_ ** .”

A voice more gentle than an Autumn breeze spoke to him. Qrow’s head swivelled towards it, and what he saw… stole his breath away.

It was Summer alright, but  _ different _ . 

She wasn’t wearing her normal combat skirt and boots. Hell, she wasn’t even wearing her cloak, which probably freaked him out the most. It was Summer’s trademark; she wore it every chance she could. On missions, On Campus, sometimes even to bed. Qrow pondered on whether he’d even seen her shoulders before now. Although he was a bit conflicted, Qrow couldn’t deny the fact of how radiant Summer looked. The city lights and Stars paled in comparison.

All the poor fool could do was stare at his little leader. He’d become so transfixed, he didn’t even notice her talking to him. It took a light poke to break his trance; Vermillion met silver amidst rosy cheeks.

“Hey Qrow! What were you staring at?” Summer teased.

“Oh… Uh Sorry. I didn’t mean… You just looked so...Ummm” babbled Qrow, attempting to keep his composure.

“Looked so what?” She answered curiously.

“ _ Gorgeous. _ ”

His remark was barely louder than a whisper, but it was more than enough to get Summer’s heart a flutter. Before she even knew it, her cheeks became as red as her hair. The ever bashful Summer had no hood to retreat behind. Her thoughts swirled every which way; She was elated her crush complimented her, but also horrified he could see freaking out. In a moment of sheer impulse, Summer moved without thinking.

“Qrow?”

“Yea-”

The little woman pulled at his arm, bringing him down to her level. 

Time seemed to stop as she lightly kissed his cheek. The warmth of her standing out in the cool night air. Qrow froze in place, his heart threatening to stop all together. Summer had turned away, sheltering her embarrassment from him. 

She never would’ve guessed she would do something so...  _ bold _ . It very much surprised her, but she couldn’t leave the tension like this. Summer took his hand once more; practically pulling him along in an attempt to break his trance. Luckily, a tender smile is all it took to bring him back to her.

“C’mon. We don’t want to miss our reservation, do we?” Summer remarked cheekily “And… Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Was all Qrow could say in return.

And so the pair walked side by side down vibrant streets of Vale; their hands just out of each other’s reach. Summer could hardly think straight. She kissed him…  _ She  _ **_Kissed_ ** _ him _ . Every part of her being wanted to hide; to bolt as fast as she could back to Beacon and lock herself in the bathroom. But she knew she couldn’t; be it her own stubbornness or perhaps because she loved too much to break his heart.

While Summer pondered over her dilemma, Qrow gathered the remainder of his courage to reach for her hand. The young huntsman enveloped it gently, sprawling his digits to match hers. Brimming with anxiety, he turned his gaze towards her to see if he’d overstepped. But what he saw erased all doubt.

Silver eyes glimmering like mirrors and a smile warmer than any other stared back at him. His partner returned his affection, entwining their arms so she could rest her hand against his shoulder. Neither of them would’ve traded that moment for anything. Although as much as they wanted it last, the cafe wouldn’t stay open forever.

The Hunter’s Dream. 

A quaint little bistro in downtown Vale that had a discount for students. So naturally, it became a hotspot for many at Beacon. Summer had wanted to try since it opened, but after an onslaught of training missions and exams, the time slowly fell away from her. Better late than never she reckoned. Being ever the gentleman, Qrow held the door for the date and followed her to the counter.

“Ummm, Excuse me?” Summer asked politely “ We had a reservation for two.”

“Ah yes. Just this way.” The waiter replied, gesturing for them to follow.

As their server showed them to their booth, Qrow took a moment to scan the room. It might very well have been the nicest place he’d ever been to, save for Beacon Academy. But his awe quickly turned to unease; the bistro was far more crowded than he anticipated. Beads of sweat formulated at his brow, his mind pleading for his semblance to take a leave of absence for tonight. 

“And here we are.” The Server interrupted “Would you like some beverages while you wait?”

“Just water for right now” Summer answered sweetly

“Uh, Water is fine.” 

“Absolutely. I’ll be just a moment.”

The jubilant server vanished behind the door to the kitchen, while the doting pair settled in their seats. Their booth was as far back in the bistro as they could manage; Summer’s favour to Qrow. That being said, it didn’t ease the tension from his shoulders. Vermillion darted to every corner; waiting, watching for any sign of trouble. In the brief time she’d known him, she’d never seen him this shaken before. It disheartened her to think of what his life must have been like before Beacon; what hardships he, unlike many, endured.

No.

She would make him feel wanted, regardless of how long that would take. For now, baby steps were all she needed. Summer placed her hand on his trembling fists and locked eyes with him.

“Hey… It’s going to be okay. It’s just you and me, no one else.” Summer said as calmly as a midnight sea.

And within a moment’s notice, his quivering subsided. A few deep breaths escaped his chest and so returned his swagger. The swagger that won her heart the day they’d met. The young man stared back at her, basking in her tenderness he’d loved since that same time.

“Thanks, Smallfry.” Qrow winked at Summer.

“Anytime, Beanstalk.” Summer beamed back at him.

Before they could get lost in each other’s eyes, their server returned, drinks and menus in hand. He politely gave them time to deliberate to return to other tables in waiting. 

Summer and Qrow perused their menus, scanning the options The Hunter’s Dream had to offer. Summer’s grin grew with every flip of the page. Everything sounded delectable; if only she had the lien to try them all.

“Oooooo, the Gnocchi sounds amazing.” She mused “What are you getting, Qrow?”

Her question was met with silence. The huntress looked down from her menu only to see Qrow more confused than he was in an average lecture.

“Qrow?”

“Uhhhh… Summer. What the hell’s an hor d'oeuvre?” Qrow asked seriously.

A deadpan yet completely serious question. Needless to say, a question Summer wasn’t expecting. As much as she may have loved him, nothing could’ve prevented from laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” he asked again.

“Oh it’s nothing. You’re so cute” Summer responded, still giggling.

“Ummm thanks… you too…”

Despite Summer giggling at his expense, the evening was still going incredible. Qrow may not have been religious, but he most definitely thanked all of them for letting him have tonight. This felt… right. In every way possible.

Their server popped by yet again, an exuberant smile plastered on his face, “Hello, hello. Are we ready to order?” 

“Just a few more minutes.” Summer piped up “Though if we could start with some bruschetta, that would be lovely.”

“Absolutely. I’ll be back in a second.”

As they waited for their server to come back, Summer took upon herself to lecture Qrow on everything the wilds had failed to teach.Her date begrudgingly listened, if only to have the excuse to stare at her. She was  _ breathtaking _ ; that thought ran through his mind over and over and yet it still didn’t feel like it was enough. For the first time in years, he felt pretty damn lucky.

That was until the server returned. 

Bruschetta in hand, the poor soul tripped on what felt like nothing, sending the appetizer across the room. Right into the face of another patron. Qrow’s heart sunk, his fear realized at the worst possible time. Their server frantically apologized to the now furious older man, offering him a towel to clean up the mess. The older man, tipsy from the looks of it, wasn’t settling with a simple sorry, moving to threaten their poor server.

Feeling responsible, Qrow stepped in before Summer could object.

“Hey, Man. It was just an accident.” he said as non-threatening as possible.

“NaH, Screw ThaT! Either get out of the way or GET FLATTENED, KID!” The drunkard spouted.

He wasn’t much bigger than Qrow, but it was his three other friends that made this an issue. The angry customer now held Qrow by the collar, prompting Summer to intervene. Without so much as a warning, She grabbed the man’s wrist that held Qrow in place.

“DON’T touch him!” Summer growled, grip vice tight.

Summer’s rage was something Qrow had seen only once before, but he’d been terrified of it ever since. Never underestimate a tiny woman’s wrath. By now, the older man’s buddies were stood at his side, each ready for a fight. Many of the other patrons had begun to dash out of panic while the employees called the authorities.

Qrow could only mutter one thing as the carnage started: “Damn Semblance.”

After about twenty minutes of nonstop fighting, Qrow and Summer came out on top. Unfortunately, they destroyed half the bistro doing it. Summer had gone a smidge over the top; she broke at least 16 of their ribs altogether, shattered another’s wrist and dislocated the last fellow’s shoulder. Ozpin had arrived, trying to convince the authorities not to arrest them. On top of that, coming to a settlement with the owner of the Hunter’s Dream, so they wouldn’t be sued either.

While Oz carefully tended to their mess, Qrow and Summer sat by the curb, nursing the other’s bruises.

“Whelp…I’m pretty sure we’re permanently banned.” Qrow scoffed.

“Shame too, that bruschetta looked good.” Summer fired back.

They both chuckled but the bruises kept them from continuing. Feeling guilty for not being able to give Summer a night she deserved, Qrow bowed his head in shame. He should’ve guessed things would only get worse; the cursed being that he was. He knew it was too good to be true...

“I’m sorry, Summer. This is all my fault, I knew shouldn’t have gotten involved and ye-”

Without warning, Summer had grabbed him by the cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. And any troubles Qrow had disappeared as he returned it. His mind wouldn’t focus on anything else; just her. It was far better than anything he could’ve imagined, far better than what he thought he deserved. But he wouldn’t trade it; not even for the world. 

Summer pulled away for a fleeting moment to say: “We should do this again sometime.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Hummingbird entry for the Shipwrecked Fanzine thought I totally forgot I wrote.


End file.
